Into the World
by starfilledDREAMER
Summary: Katie Bell has graduated from Hogwarts after an unsettling seventh year. Now, her best friends are pushing her out into the world. Right into the arms of Oliver Wood? It seems it.
1. Chapter 1

**Into the World  
starfilledDREAMER  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. End of story. This was created for the **_**Thirty Drabbles in Thirty Days**_** challenge.**

Chapter One: Open Door

I stretched in bed, not willing to open my eyes just yet. It was September first. It was the first year I wasn't going to Hogwarts. I grinned, throwing the covers off of my body and bounded out of bed, into the hallway and to the kitchen. Normally I was the last one up, but I was too excited to finally be done with school to really care. You see, in Hogwarts I was the youngest of my friends. Everyone else was older than me by at least a year. I hummed to myself as I made eggs and pancakes for my two flat mates, Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet. We were the best of friends in Hogwarts and I was happy they took me in under their roof when I wanted to get away from my parents.

"Mmm, something smells good," Alicia said, a smile on her face as she practically floated into the kitchen. At nineteen going on twenty she didn't look a day older than sixteen. I blame her sweet face and short stature. I smiled back at Alicia, stacking the last pancake onto the top of the pile and put the plate next to the plate of eggs on the table.

"Thanks, I figured I would make a nice breakfast for us, since I was up," I said, laughing softly as Angelina practically stumbled into the room. I couldn't contain my laugher. "Morning Angelina," I said, walking over to get the carton of milk out of the refrigerator and setting it on the table before sitting at my spot at the table. We helped ourselves to breakfast as Angelina made herself a cup of coffee, not acknowledging either of us. It was like that the morning after going out. Angelina was always the last one of us up and would either everyone until she felt she had enough energy to compete with the day. I love Angie, I do, but sometimes I wonder whether or not it's normal to act like that.

"So," I started as Angelina sat down with a sigh, helping herself to eggs, "what's on the agenda for today?" Alicia looked at me as if I was crazy. I was confused as to what I did.

"Katie, it's Monday. I think you should start to look for something to do. You know, a job." She didn't say it harshly, but I was still shocked. A job? Already?

"Yeah, she's right Katie. You were always really great with Charms and Potions. Why don't you come into London with us to see if St. Mungo's has a trainee class going on sometime soon?" I turned my head to Angelina, staring at her with wide eyes. She knew I absolutely hated St. Mungo's, especially after touching a cursed necklace in the beginning of my seventh year last year."Katie, think about it. You could do any kind of medic training. Any kind." They were ganging up on me, almost as if they planned it. Sure, I had always wanted to be a medic for profession Quidditch teams, but it was so soon after I had been released from St. Mungo's myself.

"Guys, I don't know…" I shook my head, pushing half of my pancake away. The idea was unsettling, but I knew they were right. After I was injured, even though it was a minute part of my finger, it was a vital finger on my throwing arm and without it I couldn't do anything related to Quidditch. Except to become a medic. I sighed, before nodding my head. I could hear Alicia and Angelina high five and it confirmed my thoughts on them planning it. "Alright, I'll do it. But, only because there's no hope for me to get on a professional Quidditch team. And that's the _only_ reason."

But they grinned anyway, knowing they had gotten me exactly where they wanted me. "A closed window leads to a door opened," Alicia said, standing up to bring her plate over to the sink. I pursed my lips, knowing she was right.

"When do we leave?"

**A/N:** I'm backk! It's been a while since I had enough muse to attempt a chaptered story. But, with the help of Mystii's challenge, I have ideas spinning around my head. So, hopefully they'll stay there!


	2. Chapter 2

**Into the World  
starfilledDREAMER  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. End of story. This was created for the ****Thirty Drabbles in Thirty Days**** challenge.  
**  
Chapter Two: Groan  
"Well, Ms. Bell it looks like you qualify perfectly for the training. When can you start?" I was flabbergasted. I was definitely not expecting such an easy interview. Then again, there was a shortage of all kinds of Healers and Mediwitchs, so I'm sure they were looking for help whenever they could get it.

"I guess I can start training… today?" The Healer beamed at me before standing up, motioning me to do the same. I stood, smoothing down the blouse Alicia had forced me to wear and followed the Mediwitch down the corridor to, I'm guessing, was the training unit of St. Mungo's. It was a part of the fifth floor that I had never been to, and I've been to the fifth floor quite a lot.

"Do you want to start with Potions or Charms?" the Healer asked, turning back to me quickly, her wand in the air. I was frightened for a moment, before relaxing. Never liked Healers who had their wands out.

"Potions, I think," I said, biting my lip softly. The Healer nodded, flicked her wand and a door appeared to my left.

"Just go right on through, they'll know everything already," she said, before brushing past me the way we had just come. Taking a deep breath I took the knob in my hand and prepared to face what could only be known as hell.

-

"I don't I'd ever forget that lesson," I mumbled to myself, apparating to my flat. I groaned as I stepped out of the ridiculously high heeled pumps Angelina had forced me to wear and sighed as my feet sunk into the plush and Alicia were looking at me as I walked into the kitchen. "How did it go?" Angelina dared to ask. I could hear the tentativeness in her voice and I just shook my head, going over to the coffee pot. It was six in the evening and I was exhausted. I poured myself a cup of coffee and sat down at the table, groaning once more.

"I think that's even more brutal than what Oliver put us through in Hogwarts," I finally said, taking a long drag from my cup. I could feel them looking at me and I groaned. "Not only did I learn about five million different charms, I also had to take a test showing that I knew five million different potions too. Not just healing potions, but all different potions." I groaned once more, letting my head rest on the table. "It was ridiculous."

Alicia giggled. "Well, this means that they're considering you for a job, isn't that great?" I looked at her from where my head was down on the table.

"It's only great for me if I don't have to work in that hospital for too long." They both looked at me in sympathy. "Maybe you guys should have thought of that before forcing me into going." I was irritable and tired. "I'm taking a bath and then going to bed," I stated, getting up at putting my mug in the sink before walking to the bathroom and locking the door. I knew they were only trying to help, I know they were. But sometimes I need to do things on my own, even though it may take me a while to get used to the idea.

I started to draw my bath, reflecting on school. In Hogwarts, all my boyfriends, all three of them, had come along because Angelina and Alicia had spun some tale that I had liked them. Needless to say, I was pissed off. Sure, I had liked the boys but I wanted to go about doing things my way and Angelina and Alicia always meddled in my business. I was lucky enough that they only teased me about Oliver Wood. He was our Captain for the Quidditch team, and absolutely to die for. Every girl had the biggest crush on him, and I was no exception.

Of course Angelina and Alicia figured out that I liked him. I had threatened to hex them into oblivion if they even so much as hinted at it around him, and, well, they didn't like it when I made their hair obnoxious colors. I smiled at the memory before stripping down and sliding into the bath to relax. My friends always meddle. When will we all learn? I closed my eyes with a groan, letting the warm water sooth me. It's too late now, might as well make the best of it while I can.

**A/N:** Yay chapter two! Sorry it's so short, this are just the introductory chapters. Once we get into the story things will get a lot more interesting and definitely longer.


End file.
